


A quoi t'attendais-tu?

by Dragonna



Series: Les conséquences de la guerre [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anger, Angst, Babies, Culpability, Drama, Family Bonding, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Queen Hinoka, Sadness, Sakura's anger, Sister-Sister Relationship, Suffering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était temps de présenter le petit prince Shiro au peuple et aux ambassadeurs de Nohr. Au fond d'elle-même, tandis qu'elle cajolait son neveu, Sakura espérait que Kamui serait blessée, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. De son côté, Kamui ne cessait de ressasser les mots de Léo "A quoi t'attendais-tu?" chaque fois qu'elle souffrait d'être confrontée à la haine des Hoshidians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quoi t'attendais-tu?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.  
> Genres: Drame. Post-Conquête. (allusions aux autres post-conquête sur Asugi et Selkie)  
> Couple: HinokaxSubaki  
> Personnages: Léo, Kamui, Sakura et Hinoka (+ les enfants)

Hinoka souleva l'enfant de deux ans dans ses bras. Le petit passa ses bras autour du cou de sa tante, gazouillant joyeusement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son père.

_Son père qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais._

Elle lutta contre les larmes. Cela faisait des mois maintenant. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à guérir. Ses frères lui manquaient tellement, horriblement. C'était un vide qui ne se comblaient pas. Elle espérait si stupidement les voir chaque jour, entendre leur voix. Voir leur sourire. Sentir leurs bras autour d'elle.

_Ce n'était pas juste._

«Noka!» s'exclama le petit, tendant une main pour attraper une mèche rouge. «Hinoka! Pourquoi tu pleures?»

Elle sourit, faiblement «Je vais bien Shiro.»

La porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Sakura entra, suivi par une petite fille du peuple des kitsune, recueillie quelques mois plus tôt et par un petit Asugi ( _ou devraient-elles l'appeler Saizo maintenant?_ ) qui affichait une moue agacée. Shiro, voyant le petit futur ninja cria «Asugi!» en tendant une main vers lui. Le concerné eut un léger sourire, s'approchant de la reine.

La jeune princesse demanda «Es-tu certaine?

\- Oui. Le peuple et nos nouveaux alliés doivent savoir. On ne peut cacher la présence de notre neveu plus longtemps.» Elle se mordit la lèvre «Et Kamui serait blessée que l'on ne lui dise pas. Elle le sera déjà. Et on ne lui a pas dit non plus pour Kiragi. Qui est encore un bébé.

\- Et je m'en soucie peu. Qu'elle souffre et goûte à ce que nous avons vécu.» Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Sa rancune était toujours présente. Et elle ne pouvait pas pardonner. Takumi lui manquait tellement. Chaque fois qu'elle tirait à l'arc, elle espérait l'entendre la corriger ou la féliciter. Mais rien, elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son doux sourire affectueux et ses yeux brillant de fierté.

Asugi plissa les yeux «Je dois y assister? Je veux pas voir mon oncle traître!

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler. Mais tu aimes Shiro non? Et tu es le prochain Saizo.

\- Je veux pas voir la méchante.» Siffla Selkie, croisant les bras, sa queue fouettant l'air avec violence. «Elle va me tuer si elle me voit!»

Hinoka sentit son cœur se serrer «Tu peux rester dans la salle de jeu.» _Comment défendre Kamui ou Kaze face à ces enfants brisés? Comment ne pas lui en vouloir quand Asugi se mettait à pleurer, appelant son père ou quand Selkie hurlait de terreur dans ses cauchemars?_ Quand Shiro commençait avait commencé à parler, elle avait su, le cœur tordu, qu'il ne dirait jamais papa ou maman aux personnes qui le méritait le plus. Et elle avait ressenti une haine horrible envers sa sœur traîtresse.

«Arrêtes de la défendre grande sœur, Shiro est orphelin à cause de elle. Asugi aussi. Selkie aussi. Kiragi aussi. » Les larmes lui envahirent les yeux. «Et Hana est morte à cause d'elle.» Il lui restait Tsubaki mais la perte de sa meilleure amie les avait tout deux brisé. Tsubaki avait tellement changé, ne se ventant plus, étant juste très protecteur envers elle. Même sa fille Caeldori, à peine âgée de un an, ne lui rendait plus le sourire aussi souvent qu'elle aurait du.

Hinoka rajusta son neveu contre elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur «Ne pleures pas. Je...je sais que tu es en colère, que tu as mal. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de lui pardonner. Pas maintenant. Mais sois juste correcte. C'est une cérémonie officielle après tout. Affiches un sourire de façade, comme Yukimura nous l'a apprit.»

Elle avait si souvent vu sa sœur priant devant l'autel funéraire, devant les cendres de leurs grand frère. Ou devant une petite peinture de Takumi, puisqu'il n'y avait même pas eu de corps. Il ne restait rien de leur second frère, juste une tablette funéraire vide.

Hinoka posa Shiro dans les bras de sa cadette, et celle-ci serra le petit contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans les courtes mèches chocolat. «Ils me manquent.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi elle est aussi heureuse avec toute...toute la fratrie de Nohr, tous ensemble, quand elle nous a fait tant de mal?

\- Sakura.

\- Ce n'est pas juste! Nous n'avions rien fait. Nous voulions juste la retrouver. Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous briser comme ça. De nous prendre nos frères.» Elle sanglotait à présent, et Shiro leva la tête vers elle, levant une petite main pour la poser sur la joue de sa tante. «Sakura?» babilla-t-il «T'es triste?»

_Elle croisa le regard de son neveu. Il avait les même yeux que son père. Les même yeux que Ryoma. Le même sourire timide. La même petite fossette sur sa joue._

Et une pensée la frappa. Kamui allait être horrifiée, déchirée par la nouvelle. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. L'idée de détruire son bonheur la ravit, dans une pensée revancharde. _Qu'elle souffre autant qu'on a souffert_.

* * *

Kamui rajusta sa robe «Je me demande quelle genre de cérémonie est aussi importante pour que des émissaires Nohrians soient nécessaire.» Elle ne connaissait rien aux coutumes de son pays natal, et l'invitation de la reine n'avait donné aucune indication. Xander avait juste eu l'air horriblement mal à l'aise. Mais l'avait envoyé avec Léo.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules «Aucune idée. C'est une cérémonie importante.» Il semblait cependant mal à l'aise.

La princesse regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Elle entendait des chuchotements et des regards en coin. Elle comprenait qu'on devait médire d'elle, qu'on devait l'insulter loin de ses oreilles. Les hoshidians la haïssaient. La seule fois qu'elle s'en était ouverte à Léo, il avait répondu, haussant un sourcil « _Et tu t'attendais à_ _ **quoi**_ _exactement? A être portée en héroïne?_ »

Elle se mordit la lèvre «Kaze? Sais-tu quelle genre de cérémonie nous allons avoir? Que je puisse préparer mes paroles.»

Le ninja semblait malade. Pâle, avec des cernes terribles. «Je...ne sais pas.». Il savait mais il avait envie de vomir chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il ne savait pas comment le dire. _Dis-le avant qu'elle ne le voit de ses propres yeux._ «Je ne suis plus à ma place ici.

\- Quoi?

\- Mon clan m'a marqué du signe de banni.

\- Com...Comment ça?

\- Je n'existe plus pour mon clan. Ma mère n'a eu qu'un fils. Saizo n'avait pas de frère. Il n'y a jamais eu de Kaze dans la famille ou le clan. Mon nom ne sera plus jamais utilisée par le clan.

\- M...C'est horrible. Votre famille vous a rejeté?

\- Ma mère et ma soeur m'ont exprimé en termes clairs qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais et que je n'étais plus rien pour elle.» Il soupira, regardant sa maîtresse avec tristesse «Je suis un traître, mon clan avait la tâche de protéger l'héritier du trône. Et le roi. Mon frère est mort en accomplissant ce devoir, et le prince Ryoma est mort. J'étais de votre côté, pour mon clan c'est comme si je les avais tué de ma propre main. Si je n'étais pas à votre service, mon clan m'aurait tué.»

Kamui écarquilla les yeux «Mais...c'est horrible.» La culpabilité la prit à la gorge. «Je suis désolée.» balbutia-t-elle. _Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté qu'il vienne avec elle_. _Il avait tout perdu à cause d'elle._

Elle remarqua que Kaze fixait le clan des ninjas, où elle aperçut un petit garçon aux cheveux violets dans un kimono de cérémonie. _Était-ce le neveu dont il lui avait parlé quelques mois plus tôt?_ Elle voulut dire une parole de réconfort à son ami mais ne sut quoi dire.

Hinoka entra alors dans la salle du trône, avec sa magnifique robe et sa couronne. Ses cheveux rouges avaient poussé. Et Sakura n'était pas là. Mais on pouvait la voir se tenir derrière un paravent, comme attendant quelque chose. Et elle n'était pas seule.

Kamui se sentit profondément triste. Hinoka ne souriait pas. Elle n'avait pas sourit quand elle était arrivée la veille. Elle l'avait salué mais ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras, avait été distante et froide. Sakura avait fait de même. La politesse était là, le respect là mais l'amour était absent.

 _A quoi t'attendais-tu?_ Les mots de Léo résonnaient dans son esprit comme des gifles.

«Et je voudrais annoncer que dans une semaine, j'épouserais le chevalier faucon Subaki. Il sera mon prince consort.»

Kamui vit Léo se crisper à ses côtés et se demanda pourquoi. _Pourquoi un consort? Pourquoi pas un roi? Subaki était pourtant de la haute noblesse._ «Léo, pourquoi...

\- Tu n'as pas compris? Un consort! Ça veut dire _qu'il ne peut pas_ être roi. Et il y a une autre nouvelle. C'est pourtant évident!»

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ma sœur ne m'a pas avertit de son mariage avant les autres? Pire, dans les couloirs, elle avait entendu parler de la fille de sa sœur qui était né deux mois auparavant. Et elle n'avait pas été avertit! Elle se sentait rejeté, cruellement, de cette famille. Elle ne savait même pas le nom de sa nièce.

 _A quoi t'attendais-tu?_ _Qu'elle t'aiment et te pardonnent comme si rien ne s'était passé?_

«Kamui.» Siffla Léo «Tu étais au courant ou pas?

\- De quoi?

\- Si Subaki ne peut être roi, c'est qu'il y a déjà un futur roi.»

Hinoka le prit de vitesse. «Je voudrais présenter à la noblesse, et à nos émissaires de Nohr, l'héritier du trône: le prince Shiro, fils de notre défunt haut-prince Ryoma.»

Sakura entra d'un pas assuré, portant un petit garçon de 3 ans aux cheveux bruns. Kamui eut un violent coup à l'estomac quand l'enfant fut posé au sol. Il était vêtu d'un kimono cérémonial et fit un salut parfait à la foule, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

Kamui sortit discrètement de la salle. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait un neveu. Ryoma avait un fils. Elle avait une nièce et un neveu et avait été tenue à l'écart comme une étrangère. Elle revit le petit garçon, si semblable à Ryoma et revit son grand frère lui sourire avec tendresse avant de s'empaler sur sa propre lame.

_A quoi t'attendais-tu?_

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle pleura. Elle avait détruit sa famille, pour conserver son propre bonheur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse derrière elle «Quelle émissaire exemplaire tu es ma sœur, à quitter une cérémonie comme ça.» Sakura était derrière elle, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans rien ajouter. «Heureusement le prince Léo est bien plus important. Ton absence est passé totalement inaperçue. Tu n'as manqué à personne.»

Kamui grinça des dents. «Je suis...

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolée. Tu n'en as pas le droit.» Le bébé se mit à pleurer. Et Sakura le berça doucement.

La princesse de Nohr serra les dents et prit une grande inspiration avant de demander «C'est Caeldori?

\- Non. C'est Kiragi. Le fils de Takumi. Il est né récemment.» Une part d'elle, sombre, savoura l'expression de pure horreur qui se dessina sur le visage de sa sœur, comme si elle allait vomir, et décida d'enfoncer le clou «Pauvre enfant, privé si jeune de sa mère et orphelin de son père avant même sa naissance.»

Kamui eut une brusque envie de pleurer, de hurler mais se contint désespérément «Dis moi que au moins la mère de Shiro est vivante.

\- Non. Elle a été tué par le roi Xander. C'était Kagero.» Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur «Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves en sachant que ton cher grand frère a tué celle qui aurait pu être ta belle-sœur? La mère de ton neveu? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu sais que Kiragi n'a plus de parents à cause de toi et de la guerre? Que Asugi n'a plus de parents à cause de la guerre? Que Shiro ne connaîtra jamais ses parents à cause de sa tante?

\- Sakura...» Un sanglot lui échappa «S'il te plaît...»

Mais la princesse n'en avait pas fini «Mais cela t'es égal. Parce que tu parfaitement heureuse à Nohr avec tes frères et sœurs, pourquoi te soucier de ce que tu as détruit dans ta famille de sang?

\- Je t'en supplie, arrêtes.»

Sakura lui lança un regard froid «J'espère que tu arriveras à dormir la nuit en sachant ça. Ces enfants n'ont plus de parents à cause de ton choix. Tu ne seras jamais la tante de Shiro, Kiragi ou Caeldori. Parce que tu en a perdu le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de les prendre dans tes bras quand tes mains sont tâchées du sang de leurs parents.» Elle se leva, rajustant Kiragi dans ses bras. «Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu auras des neveux et nièces parfaitement heureux avec leurs deux parents à Nohr hein? Pourquoi te soucier de ceux dont tu as tué les parents à Hoshido?

Kamui ferma les yeux, disant d'une voix brisée «S'il te plaît...je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je voulais...

\- Que voulais-tu alors? Ha oui. La paix. En envahissant un pays, et en provoquant la mort de nombreuses personnes. C'est tout à fait logique. Suis-je bête pour ne pas le comprendre?

\- Mon but était d'asseoir père...

\- Ce n'était pas ton père, ton vrai père était aussi le mien, et il a été tué lâchement par l'homme pour qui tu t'es roulé par terre comme un bon chien bien dressé.» Elle gardait sa voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le bébé dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement malgré ses mots empoisonnés.

Kamui se recroquevilla. «...D'asseoir Garon sur le trône de Hoshido afin qu'il révèle sa vrai forme, puisqu'il était possédé, d'après ce que m'avait révélé Azura.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le tuer avant? Sans déclencher une guerre? Si tu savais qu'il était possédé et irrécupérable, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté avant que toutes ces morts ne se produisent?

\- Je voulais que mes frères et soeurs me croient. Voient de leurs propres yeux.

\- Donc laisses-moi comprendre: tu as envahie un pays pacifique, provoquant la mort d'un grand nombre de personnes dont celles de tes _**vrais frères**_ juste pour que ta famille de Nohr te suive? Ma pauvre grande soeur qui ne pouvait pas tuer discrètement Garon, parce qu'ils l'auraient probablement détesté pour cet acte? Cela aurait été si horrible, tu ne pouvais pas vivre avec ça hein?

\- Je...

\- En définitive _**être aimé par eux** _ était plus important que la vie de beaucoup de gens? Plus important que la vie de Ryoma et Takumi? Plus important que notre bonheur à Hinoka et moi? C'était plus important que de voir Shiro et Kiragi grandir avec leurs parents? L'amour qu'ils ont pour toi est plus important que la paix et la vie. Je vois.

\- N..Non.

\- Je vois que tu n'est qu'une lâche et une égoïste. Tu as dit que c'était pour le " _plus grand bien"_ , en fait c'était " _pour rester aimée par tes frères et soeurs de Nohr._ " Une belle démonstration d'égoïsme en gros! Si tu voulais vraiment le "plus grand bien" et la paix, tu aurais sacrifié la confiance et l'amour des princes et princesse de Nohr pour ce but et tu aurais tué Garon avant qu'il ne déclenche la guerre, mais contrairement à ce que je croyais, tu n'as pas un gramme de courage en toi, tu n'es qu'une lâche et une égoïste. Je me demande comment tu peux supporter de te regarder dans le miroir, comment tu peux dormir la nuit. »

Elle partit.

Kamui sera figée, choquée par la violence de Sakura, cette jeune fille qu'elle avait détruit. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans les couloirs de ce qui aurait du être sa maison.

_**Là où sa famille aurait du heureuse.** _

_**Sa famille qu'elle avait détruit.** _

* * *

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> D'abord les mots de Sakura reflètent un peu ma façon de penser. Pourquoi Kamui n'a-t-elle pas tué Garon avant? Réponse "elle voulait que Xander et les autres la croient donc il fallait mettre Garon sur le trône de Hoshido." Ça sous-entend bien que le fait qu'ils la croient, et qu'ils continuent donc à l'aimer, était plus important que la paix et la vie de beaucoup de gens, dont ses deux frères.
> 
> Ensuite... les enfants. D'abord pourquoi les ai-je inclus dans cet univers post Conquête? Et bien pour que Hinoka et Sakura aient quand même du «réconfort», ne soient pas seules. (Et pour faire culpabiliser encore plus Kamui oui.)
> 
> 1- Shiro est le fils de Ryoma et Kagero. Il est né avant le retour de Kamui a Hoshido au début. On ne lui a pas présenté avant le «choix» car il était malade et après, c'était bien sur hors de question. Dans la fic, ça fait quelques mois que la guerre est finie et Shiro a presque 3 ans durant la discussion entre Hinoka et Sakura au début, et a trois ans juste avant la cérémonie. Ryoma prévoyait d'épouser Kagero après la guerre mais...ils sont morts tous les deux.
> 
> 2- Asugi est le fils de Saizo et Orochi. Il a trois ans et demi. Il est aussi né avant la guerre. Il a beau être jeune il sait parfaitement que son oncle a trahi le clan et il le déteste. Son existence a été tenue secrète un moment. Et Kaze ne l'a vu que rarement. Orochi a été tuée par Hans à Chève et Saizo...par Bekura.
> 
> 3- Kiragi est le fils de Takumi et Oboro. C'était une nuit sans lendemain, où Takumi avait juste besoin de «réconfort» mais ça a eu des conséquences. Lors de la bataille sur la muraille, Oboro n'est pas morte et c'est en étant ramenée à palais pour être soignée que les guérisseurs se sont aperçus qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement et le petit a 6 mois. (Je ne suis pas fan de ce couple mais elle était la seule potentielle mère pour Kiragi dans cet univers. Et Takumi n'était pas spécialement amoureux d'elle, il avait juste besoin de ''réconfort''). Son existence fera l'objet d'un OS.
> 
> 4 – Selkie est la fille de Kaden. Sa mère est aussi une kitsune qui a été tué par un chasseur quand elle était bébé. Elle a trois ans.
> 
> 5 – Hisame est le fils de Hinata. Sa mère n'est pas importante, c'était une samouraï qui est morte pendant la guerre également. Il a un an.
> 
> 6- Caeldori est la fille de Subaki. Sa mère...c'est Hinoka. Elle était tout juste enceinte pendant la guerre et ce n'est qu'après son couronnement qu'elle s'en est aperçue. Donc sa fille est toujours un nourrisson. Et Kamui n'est pas au courant puisqu'elle n'a pas vu ses «sœurs» depuis le couronnement de Hinoka. (La naissance de Caeldori fera l'objet d'un autre OS de cet univers).


End file.
